


Nothing to Fear

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [18]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Max and Liz talk in bed one night.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 3





	Nothing to Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Roswell, New Mexico (TV 2019)  
Title: Nothing to Fear  
Characters: Max Evans, Liz Ortecho  
Pairing: Max/Liz  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Max and Liz talk in bed one night.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Carina Adly Mackenzie owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 152 without title and ending.

Word to use: Awake

PUtP # 18: Nothing to Fear

Max and Liz lay in bed the morning after the first time they had made love. There was a lot that she didn't know about him or his family. She knew they were aliens.

He'd told her that and he'd explained in details some things that had happened over the years that he'd refused to explain before. Now she knew the truth.

The two of them were awake and Liz looked at Max. A few moments later she said, "Is this gonna be one of those, 'I'll have you killed if you tell my secret', type of things?" She asked him.

Max chuckled softly, though it wasn't really funny. "No, it's nothing like that. You and all the humans in town have nothing to fear from me, Michael or Isobel."

Liz listened to what he said and then a few moments later, she nodded, and then smiled. Then, the woman leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
